Not Over You
by Titanic-Lover97
Summary: Jack and Rose break up a year after Titanic, but was it really for the best? After they run into eachother a few years later, will the feelings they once had for eachother come back up? Note that this is a short story, only 4 chapters. -Based on the song "Not Over You" by Gavin DeGraw.
1. Chapter 1

I really don't know what went wrong. I guess we just weren't really happy anymore. It wasn't a big shocker when Rose said she wanted to move on. We just kind of laid our hearts on the table and discussed what we wanted. We just decided that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe three days was a little quick to judge.

Sure, Rose means everything to me. Maybe, just in a different way than I did before. And she does too, she told me. We love each other more like brother and sister now. I feel like sometimes we stayed together just because we were afraid of being alone.

Rose moved out this morning, she found another apartment. She said she would call later but, she never gets to it with any of her friends so I'm not really expecting a call.

I kind of still do love her. I'm just trying to push it into my head that I love her as a friend. But I do still love her, more than just a friend- or a sister. But _I_ let our relationship slip away, _I_ distanced myself.

Christ, the last time we made love was about 6 months ago, and to be honest, it wasn't the best sex I've had with her, either. It felt forced, like I had to do it, for her. Not because both of us genuinely wanted to. It was robotic, and definitely not making love, it was nothing like what we shared in the car in the cargo hold on the Titanic. And I guess we both noticed it then, that it's never going to be like it was. So we just became roommates, we didn't cuddle; we slept on the ends of our beds. We didn't even touch.

Last week she told me she wanted to move out and I let her. I let her slip away from me. I let her go just like I promised I wouldn't. She looked disappointed almost, when she left. Hell, I would too! Or I am. Everything we had together, all the memories, Titanic, gone.

Well not gone, but you know what I mean. So now I don't have anyone I can really trust. But for now, I'm just going to have to push it aside because, well, Rose did so I need to too.

*Flashback*

(One week ago)

I fell asleep on the couch last night trying to draw anything that could come to my head, and I woke up to Rose calling my name.

I walked over to her, running my hands through my hair to try to make it look a little better.

"What's up, honey?"

I said, trying to flash a smile, but she just looked away.

"Rose?"

I said, realizing she was crying.

"I-I want to move out."

Her words shocked me, but as I took them in I realized how unhappy we really were.

"Oh... Well... Okay."

"Okay? Is that all you're going to say? You aren't going to say 'Oh, Rose, don't go I love you.'"

She imitated my voice when she talked.

"Babe, of course I don't want you to go but-"

"DON'T call me babe anymore."

I ignored her.

". But I want you to be happy- even if it isn't with me."

She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and it broke my heart.

"Rose."

I said, leaning forward to embrace her.

"No."

She pushed me away and walked to the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to stay at Michelle's for the night, and the rest of the day today. Goodbye."

Rose said, taking her purse and walked out of our apartment, leaving me with mixed-up feelings in my stomach that I didn't like.

*End of flashback*

So here I am, lying in bed at 2:37 am, replaying everything that went wrong in my head, and to be honest, I messed up so many things. No wonder she wanted to leave me. Should I have really let her go? Could we have worked it out?

But it's too late now, I guess.

Damn.

I guess I really fucked this up big time, huh?

And sometimes I wonder,

Will I ever see Rose again?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been so long since I've seen Rose. Like, 3 years I think? I've tried to date new people, but they never worked out.

I just recently broke up with Natalie. We were together for a year. She was so sweet, but I was the one who broke it off. I ended another relationship.

I try to cover the feelings I have for Rose but I can't. I did, for a long time. I was happy, but it felt like still there was a small empty void in my heart. Almost like the glass of water was almost full, but not quite. But I just can't anymore; I can't keep living my life day to day not being happy. I've got to see her. I've thought about calling her for a long time, too. But I'm so scared she's forgotten me.

I know that's impossible, but she hasn't tried to contact me ever since she moved out. I bumped into her a few weeks after she moved out but our conversation was stiff and awkward, almost like we were strangers. Hopefully, her number is the same.

I pick up the phone with shaky hands.

"Quit it, Jack. You're not calling the president."

I tell myself, but I can't help myself getting butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about her. I put the phone up to my ear and dial the number that I had stored in the back of my brain.

The phone ringing on the other end feels like forever.

"Hello?"

Rose said.

I can tell it's Rose by her voice but it seems slightly deeper, older. If I'm correct she is 21 now. Her voice is so pretty, and the words she spoke seemed to roll off her tongue like butter.

"Hello!?"

Rose says into the phone, with irritation in her voice.

"Hey! Uhm, it's uh, It's Jack."

"Oh, h-hey Jack, how's it going?"

Her voice seems uneasy but I'm determined to make this like the conversations we used to have: never-ending and fun.

"It's going pretty great."

I'm trying desperately to wrack my brain for a topic to talk to her about.

"Swell."

"Yeah."

Were the only words that would come out of my mouth.

"So you got a girl?"

"Did."

"Aw man, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I called it off. So I was wondering, if you wanted to get some lunch or a drink or something?"

I heard Rose pause for a second and I panicked.

"I mean-only if you want to."

I saved myself, again.

"Well, I'm checking my calendar and I can do it tonight, but only tonight."

I smile, knowing that there's a really good possibility that I'm going to see Rose tonight.

"Tonight sounds great! Where do you want to go?"

"How about Benny's?"

I'm surprised; we always used to go to Benny's, at least twice a week.

"Just like old times! All right! Tonight at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, see you tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I clicked the phone back on the receiver and smiled. Who knows, maybe Rose might actually still have feelings for me too. We have a lot to talk about tonight, and I'm excited.


End file.
